voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dbz77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Voltron Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Exceptions to Editing Character Deaths page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dream Focus (Talk) 01:41, 2010 December 24 Hola Hi, welcome. I assume you are the that's been adding stuff over the past few days. We don't have too many guidelines yet, but I've been putting together with the intent of frontpaging it sometime within the next month or two. But it looks like you've got a pretty good idea of how we've been doing it. Hit my talk page if I can help you out at all. --GrantB 02:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I see I'm wrong, you're not the anonymous editor, who is also been doing some work tonight. Regarding the episodes you started, have a look at for the format that we're looking to standardize on. It's based on the TFWiki's episode pages, which has been working out well for them. (I assume you've already checked out the page for the first Lion episode Space Explorers Captured which was done in that fashion. I also recently put up the first Vehicle episode In Search of New Worlds, with more to come.) --GrantB 07:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks for the tipDbz77 11:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC)dbz77 Commodore/Commander Steele and other ranks Regarding your recent change to The Right Arm of Voltron - Early episodes of VV refer to him as "Commodore", but I'm pretty sure some LV episodes refer to him as "Commander". The WEP translations often are inconsistent with ranks and other details. If you watched that episode and verified that it refers to him as "Commodore", then great. If you made that change simply based on the rank noted in In Search of New Worlds ep page, please revert it. Because of these inconsistencies, I think we should name character pages without rank. "Commander Steele" and "Commodore Steele" should both redirect to "Steele". After the holidays, I'm going to go on a character-page creating binge (mostly focusing on VV characters at first, since VV is what I've been doing recently). --GrantB 17:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Recent edits and stuff Just saying hi. I have been noting your edits (and generally keeping an eye on everything that happens here). Your work is appreciated. Right now the main active editors are myself, RenkonNairu, and you. I'm laying low for the moment (kinda busy with some other stuff), but I'll get back into it soon. --GrantB 15:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) My campaign of character-page-creation has begun I created Steele this week, and today I created Hawkins. They're similar to Pidge which you've done some work with. I'm gonna try to stay with a rate of at least one of these a day (though they won't have much detail as yet). I'll also start reformatting some of the existing ones. By the way, give the raw code editor a try; wiki code is not hard, and the wysiwyg editor sometimes does things you don't expect. (I personally dislike the wysiwyg editor. Then again, I'm a programmer, so I'm used to looking at abstract notation all day.) --GrantB 22:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : I have used the raw code editor to "polish" my articles and edits. Dbz77 20:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC)dbz77 Community portal I would like to start using the Voltron_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal page to discuss Wiki-wide planning, which should be discussed now that Voltron Force is starting and we'll have all kinds of stuff to be covered here. If you want to be in the loop, please "watch" that page. Thanks! --GrantB 17:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for fixing everything Rhodochrosite 21:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC)